


With You

by emonemo



Category: Beanie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Random - Freeform, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemo/pseuds/emonemo
Summary: Pure fiction. None of this is real.Wrote this at 12:30 last night and didn’t bother reading over it....Enjoy...





	1. Chapter 1

With You

Beanie AU  
First Person P.O.V.  
This is an fictional story that doesn’t reflect on real life scenarios. It is fictional and Melanie and Ben are definitely not real people and they are nothing like any real people I know in real life. 

 

-story begin-  
For some background, allow me to start with this paragraph about Melanie: If there’s one thing I never expected, it’s that my best friend could play a bit a mother-like role in my life. And I don’t have any sisters, but if I did, I would imagine it would feel similar to how it feels with her. 

Well, let me explain something before I begin my storytelling; My best friend has a boyfriend, who I think is totally awesome. Neither of them want kids and I have always had times where I feel far more childlike than I am, so I self-proclaimed myself to be their adoptive child. But this story isn’t about me. It’s about them; Melanie and Ben; Beanie. Melanie is super cool. Ben is also super cool. At least, that’s how I see them. So, allow me to become an unreliable narrator and tell you about their lives together. 

Once upon a time in Ohio, yada yada yada... Melanie and Ben met each other. For a long time, they were friends. Close friends. Share-everything-with-each- other friends. But just friends! Everyone believed they were dating, but “NO!” They insisted, because they didn’t see each other that way. Then they started dating. And it turns out Ben has been in love with her for years. Who would have known? I certainly did...not. Well, actually, I did. But I would like to pretend I didn’t see this coming, just so they could believe they surprised someone.

I think they should have kids; At least one kid. Ben would be a good father. He’s sweeter than sweet! That’s off topic, I don’t know why I’m bringing that up! Back to the story...

So, Melanie and Ben started dating and fell completely and utterly in love. They’re two weird dorks who fit perfectly together and believe in each other so much. I have full faith in them. For some insane reason, some people would disagree with me. But this is my OTP and I’ll go down with this ship! Anyways, lately, they’ve been becoming more and more confident in their relationship. Now they can look at each other and say “I love you” seriously. They’re practically married, and they already have me (their child!), but there’s still something big on the list...

When will they kiss?

TUNE IN SATURDAY TO DISCOVER IF MELANIE AND BEN FINALLY KISSED OR NOT


	2. Kissy Kissy

So. It’s not Saturday. You have no idea how busy I am! I also have a lot of editing to do to other stories so I’m writing this right now after getting out of the shower because I can’t stop thinking about it 🤭

 

—————————————————————

 

Real life isn’t a fairytale, as sucky as that sounds. I don’t know whether I believe in true love or not, but when it comes to Beanie, “love” just makes sense. Love based off of friendship and a deep connection with each other. I expected fairytale, but of course; REAL LIFE ISN’T A FAIRYTALE. 

Who needs that fireworks first kiss when you can just make out? Apparently, not Beanie. And also, real life involves more accidentally eating your partners’ hair than I expected it to. I’m sure that’s some sort of kink... that’s one thing I’m never looking up.

Anyway, making out in a car. It’s...romantic, I suppose. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t put it in to fan fictions before (even one story I have on here also features this type of behavior) but I didn’t expect this. The more I think about it, the more interesting it becomes. I am a weirdo.

Heh...Beanie kissed. Ship keeps sailing. 

...

It was also a secret...I guess. 

I swear I didn’t tell..... anyone

 

 

Other than David 😊


End file.
